Mortal Kombat OC Tournament
by D3R3K I5 B345T
Summary: This a tournament of MK with the descendents of the original MK characters OC's . No more OC's are needed! This is my 2nd OC story and it will be expected to be a successful story. I just uploaded ch. 5 and hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review!
1. OC Registration

Here is a form to copy and paste to your Word document and to fill out. Please answer the questions and submit as a review; I will only select 8 OC's. I will start writing by March 11.

Name:

Gender:

Realm Origin (only Earthrealm or Outworld):

Moves (Be 8 simple attacks such as low kick, headbutt, etc.):

Fatality (DESCRIBE IN FULL DETAIL!):

Descendent of (any or no MK characters; can't have 2 or more MK ancestors):

Physical Attributes:

Personality:


	2. Introduction

**Hello dear readers, now MK OC Tournament has officially started! Here are your OC's and owners.**

**Gitoro: Kotonoha x Taisuke**

**Dr. Nemi: TheIshabellaSwagg17**

**Jason Bow: ArrogantDiety**

**Paige Kunai: Sub-Pion**

**Chasity Connor: XxXLadyMarmoon**

**Amy: ROSE53289**

**Xue Liang: cutie siba**

**Amber Blade: ShadowForceSilver**

** This is how the tournament will run. The bracket will be double elimination, so your character has to lose twice in order to be kicked out of the tournament except for the finals. Even if your character loses, don't stop reading, your character will be honored at the ending ceremony with FF awards. Happy reading!**

**Current Matches**

**Dr. Nemi**** vs. Paige Kunai**

**Chasity Connor vs. Gitoro**

**Jason Bow vs. Amber Blade **

**Xue Liang vs. Amy **


	3. Dr Nemi vs Paige Kunai

**Dr. Nemi vs. Paige Kunai**

**All right readers, here we go!**

The combatants received invitations and went to required arena to watch the first match of the tournament. They were escorted by images of the Elder Gods to the arena. When they entered, they saw so much blood-thirsty fans, waiting to see body parts to be broken and torn. There were eight of the combatants: Paige Kunai, Gitoro, Jason Bow: Xue Liang, Amy, Amber Blade, Dr. Nemi, and Chasity Connor. They all went to the combatants locker room, awaiting orders of what will happen. There were two Referees of the tournament, Raiden (or Rayden whichever you prefer) and Taven.

"Ooh!" Jason exclaimed. "There are much more V's than hotdogs!" Paige, next to him, rolled her eyes, but when Jason looked over to Chasity, his eyes popped out of his head. Her "melons" were seducing Jason. Paige started to get jealous and walked away. Jason reached his hand out, but it was slapped away by Chasity.

"Enough!" Raiden (Rayden) stopped. "It's time to start the first match! It is Dr. Nemi vs. Paige Kunai!" The two girls stepped forth and were recognized. Raiden (Rayden) stretched his hands over the two and enchanted a blessing to give them luck.

Kombatant's Stats

_Name:Dr. Nemi, 21_

_Gender: Female_

_Realm Origin (only Earthrealm or Outworld): Earthrealm_

_Moves: drop kick, pain palm, neck chop, high double knee, arm break and flip, head butt, orb (projectile) throw, cartwheel flip_

_Fatality (DESCRIBE IN FULL DETAIL!): Take a Walk...(she will make swift deadly, clean-cut slices at the opponent with a small scalpel, and opponent will start to dismember slowly as they walk._

_Descendent of (any or no MK characters; can't have 2 or more MK ancestors): No relation to anyone but a witch clan, now extinct. They once resided in Outworld._

_Physical Attributes: Full blooded witch, shoulder length bleach blonde hair in low pigtails, light blue eyes, skin is peachy pale, 5'5, and 135lbs._

_A waist length lab coat with two red symbols and an arm length whole in each side, and black skin tight leather pants with high heeled boots_

_Personality: She has knowledge of specializing in healing remedies and other methods(such as using her gifted powers for healing), she doesn't have much emotion in her voice. She is generally caring and nice, but can be brutally honest, if provoked, and can put on a cold visage to people she doesn't like. Nemi is a bit thick and has an ass, and whoever dares to deliberately touch/feel it will be put on blast and smacked down to Hell. She does not say much, she mainly keeps to herself; the only way you can talk to her is if you have any vital information or anything that can interests her ,like, new herbs (she smokes weed too XD). She has a tendency to talk to herself when she thinks a lot, and despises shallowness in people. Overall, she's honest, a critical thinker, and assertive, when necessary, but can be very nice and patient most of the time.  
><em>

_Name: Paige Kunai._

_Gender: Female._

_Realm Origin (only Earthrealm or Outworld): Earthrealm_

_Moves (Be 8 simple attacks such as low kick, head butt, etc.): Upper-cut, Spin kick, back hand, Jump-faking kick, Jab, face punch, eye poke, Round-house kick._

_Fatality (DESCRIBE IN FULL DETAIL!): When other fighter is dazed Paige throws her razor-hat like a fisbee, slicing the opponent`s neck. The head is severed but still stays somehow on the neck. Paige then expands her staff, using it to swing at the head, baseball style. The head flies away, it`s body falls down and Paige's hat returns to her._

_Descendent of (any or no MK characters; can't have 2 or more MK ancestors): None but she was trained by the Order of Light fighters if that counts. She is NOT in ANY WAY related to Scorpion!_

_Physical Attributes: tall, slightly tan, a tiny bit chubby, med. to dark brown hair to her rib cage, brown eyes, Cute, a dark blue vest with white trim that was made like Kung Lao`s, neon blue pants with black and white markings on them, and * Only in a fierce battle* a razor brimmed hat. She also carries around a wooden bo staff like Jade`s._

_Personality: Hot-headed, goofy, kind, wise-cracker at times, sort of a lazy person, smart, Good guy/Girl, Would help and/or find someone to help you if need be, Shy-ish, fun lover._

_ "To these two kombatants, may they be blessed to fight in this tournament. May neither of them be murdered in this battle and may it be a fair match. You will be enjoyed, Elder Gods, by this match and may it be a good one!"_

Raiden (Rayden) escorted the two women to the center of the arena. They each took sides and prepared their weapons and/or fists. "Round one, _**FIGHT**_!" Paige hesitated and didn't know what to do, but Dr. Nemi attacked immediately. She dropkicked Paige and immediately had a smile on her place. She held her head as where Dr. Nemi struck. Paige tried to get back up, but Dr. Nemi did it again.

"What the fuck!" Paige exclaimed. She got angry and back-handed Nemi across the face. She looked Paige in the eyes and Nemi's widened.

"Girl Fight!" Jason exclaimed. He was enjoying the match more than the Elder Gods. The women started hitting each other back and forth with hair grabbing and slaps.

Paige made a fist and ducked from Nemi's neck chop. She then raised her arm under Nemi's chin, performing an uppercut. She flew into the air from the hit and screamed out. Nemi stumbled upwards as Paige withdrew her leg. She executed a roundhouse kick, sending Nemi flying into the arena wall, behind her. She collapsed and fell face first.

"Paige wins!" Raiden (Rayden) announced. "Get ready for round two!"Nemi's body made a crack in the brick arena wall. She got up and dusted herself off as blood was on her lip and bruises were all over her arms. Paige wiped the dirt and dust off her face and was ready.

"Round two, _**FIGHT**_!" Raiden (Rayden) shouted to begin the round. Nemi launched towards Paige, but she was ready this time. She counter-attacked by grabbing Nemi's leg and twisting it around. She raised her foot and struck down on her thigh. You could hear the snap from a mile away. She then grabbed Nemi's wrist and raised her. She then with her free hand created a fist and threw it into Nemi's face. Paige tossed Nemi to the ground and did a back flip to avoid a counter-attack (That was a brutality that I just made up; I bet it hurt Dr. Nemi!).

"Damn!" Jason commented again. "Go Paige!" Paige paused and looked up at Jason and shook her head. While she wasn't looking, Nemi pulled out an orb and beamed it at Paige. It hit her head and she was dropped on the ground. She did a cartwheel and her legs flew up towards Paige's chest. It was a direct hit and Paige hit the ground head first and lay there until Raiden (Rayden) stopped the match.

"Dr. Nemi wins!" Raiden (Rayden) announced. "Prepare for round three, the final round!" Paige got up, now possessing a temporary concussion. Nemi pulled out her scalpel and intimidated Paige with it.

"Round three, _**FIGHT**_!" Raiden exclaimed. This time, Paige attacked first, but failed. She tried a roundhouse kick, but Nemi blocked it. Paige couldn't react because of her concussion, but when she snapped out of it, it was too late. Nemi slapped Paige across the cheek of her face (of course not her ass, duh! No lezzing. . . not in this story). Paige raged and grasped Nemi's neck. She pointed out her index finger and poked Nemi in the eye. She stumbled backwards and it gave enough time for Paige to jab her in the waist. Paige then did a backflip and kicked Nemi's face in the process. Nemi flew into the air and landed awkwardly and was getting up pretty slowly. Paige uppercutted Nemi and Raiden (Rayden) saw enough.

"Paige wins!" Raiden (Rayden) announced. Paige raised her hands as if she was the champion. She exited the arena and went into the locker room. Several minutes later, she was followed by Dr. Nemi.

"Nice match," Paige started, holding out a hand, awaiting Nemi to shake it. She responded and shook. The two sat down on benches, waiting for Raiden's (Rayden's) news. Everyone congratulated Paige and started talking to one another. Dr. Nemi pulled out some weed and started to smoke it.

** So how was it, I hope you enjoyed the match and congratulations to Sub-Pion as your character made it to the next round. As for you TheIshabellaSwagg17, your character will enter the loser's bracket to go for 3****rd**** place. By the way, fatalities will only appear in the loser's bracket. Please review! This is D3R3K I5 B345T out!**


	4. Gitaro vs Chasity Connor

**Hello guys as this is the 4th chapter (really the 2nd) of this great fanfic! The bracket currently is:**

**Winner's Bracket**

**Paige Kunai vs. ?**

**Chasity Connor vs. Gitaro**

**Jason Bow vs. Amber Blade**

**Xue Liang vs. Amy**

**Loser's Bracket**

**Dr. Nemi vs. ?**

**? vs. ?**

**This is going to be a great chapter as you see more of perverted Jason!**

**Hope you enjoy the 4th chapter of Mortal Kombat OC Tournament!**

After a couple of days, the next two fighters were ready to brawl, Chasity Connor and Gitaro. Raiden (Rayden) gave the blessing again to them. Gitoro was at an obviously huge advantage because, mainly he had four arms. He also was half vampire, which is another huge advantage. Chasity on the other hand was short, skinny, but seductive. There is no telling what will happen in this match!

"All right guys!" Raiden (Rayden) spoke up. "It is time to begin the second match of the tournament!" Gitaro and Chasity walked to the center of the arena and began to get in their stances.

OC Stats

_Name:Gitaro_

_Gender:Male_

_Realm Origin (only Earthrealm or Outworld): Outworld_

_Moves (Be 8 simple attacks such as low kick, headbutt, etc.): Blood drain, hypnosis, vampire-screech, black-flame throw, kiss of paralysis, four-armed assault, spinal fracture, sweep._

_Fatality (DESCRIBE IN FULL DETAIL!): Sadistic bloodsucker: Gitaro throw himself onto his enemy, pinning them to the ground. His fangs slideout and he sinks his teeth into their neck. The opponent screams and thrashes briefly before their entire body begins to turn pale and skinny from Gitaro draining them of their blood. Gitaro then stands up and wipe the blood from the corner of his mouth. He then picks his almost-dead opponent with all four of his arms. His top two arms gripping the opponents arms and the bottom two gripping the opponent's legs. Gitaro begins to stretch his opponents limbs as they weakly scream in agony...until finally the opponent is ripped apart, their head flying offscreen, their limbs still in all four of his hands, Gitaro opening his mouth and holding up one of the arms as leftover blood spurts from it into his mouth before smiling in content._

_Descendent of (any or no MK characters; can't have 2 or more MK ancestors): Nitara_

_Physical Attributes: He is a half-vampire, half-shokan hybrid. His skin is slightly tanned, he is 6'7. He has black hair, four muscular arms, and yellow eyes. His vampire gene is stronger than his shokan gene, therefore is amazingly handsome. He is seventeen. He build is muscular and intimidating._

_Personality: He is a seductive, bisexual creature that can't help but flirt with any being that he deems as attractive, be it male or female. He sees others at potential snacks - either through sex or through blood. He likes to tease his opponents more than actually fight them. Oddly enough, he loves children(not in a pedophilic sense). Though he may come off as it sometimes, he is anything but cocky. His seductive nature truly comes from his desire to fall in love. Due to his heart being easily swooned he unashamedly acts upon his impulses. He is truly cursed with his own spell of desiring._

_Name: Chasity Connor (22)_

_Gender: Female_

_Realm Origin: Earthrealm_

_Moves: low Split kick, mid punch and high knee combination, head kick, knife rotation, knife throw, sweep, slice , triple kick jump_

_Fatality: Target Dummy (She'll precisely throw several bomb-knives at the opponents, then snaps her fingers to trigger the bombs)_

_Descendent of (any or no MK characters; can't have 2 or more MK ancestors): Has a little Nether blood in her..._

_Physical Attributes: Hazel eyes, short (5'4), lean body, long legs, Boobs are big!_

_Personality: laid-back, attentive and alert when necessary (if she senses Nether), wise_

"Round one _**FIGHT**_!" Raiden exclaimed. Gitaro and Chasity attacked instantly, but Gitoro being larger, he bashed down Chasity to the ground. Gitaro, feeling adrenaline, screeched out making Chasity cover her ears. He sweep kicked Chasity and she fell on her butt.

"Come on, Chasity!" Jason screamed out, cheering. "Beat his ass! Your hot!" Amber looked at him and slapped him across the face.

"Snap out of it!" she ordered. "Pay attention to the actual brawl!" Jason sat down and began to be patient.

Chasity got up before Gitaro reached her. She kicked up right into Gitaro's face. She gave a punch into his brawny chest and as he bent forward, Chasity then kneed Gitaro in the face. He fell to the ground, holding his face. Chasity leaped into the air, ready to execute a head kick. Gitaro reacted fast and grabbed her leg. He bit it, starting to suck the blood out of it.

"Ah!" Chasity screamed out. With her fist, she uppercutted Gitaro under the chin, escaping with teeth holes in her thigh. He lay on the ground until the round was over.

"Chasity wins!" Raiden (Rayden) announced. "Prepare for the second round!" Gitaro got up, limping and holding his chin. Chasity merely wiped the dust off her dress as Jason saw that she was grabbing her boobs. His pants started to stretch out and he decided not to stand anymore.

"Round two _**FIGHT**_!" Raiden shouted. Chasity got the first turn by grabbing her knife from its sheath. Gitaro hesitated to attack, but when he saw the knife, he was wide awake. Chasity immediately threw it, but Gitaro ducked and charged her. He got his fist and bashed down Chasity (starting another made-up brutality). She fell to fast to count a nano-second. He then got his two arms and grabbed Chasity's head. He twisted his arms and cracked Chasity's neck. He threw her carelessly into the arena wall with his other two hands and wiped his hands off his outfit.

"You fucker!" Jason blurted out again. He threw his fries into the arena, but security headed his way. He started to run, but the guards were faster and eventually grabbed Jason.

"Hey!" Jason exclaimed. "I have the right to be here!"

"No you don't!" one of the guards retorted. "Let's get him out of here!" The two guards grabbed Jason and threw him into the lobby, where people bought their tickets to watch the match.

Chasity got up, feeling that her neck was dislocated (It really wasn't). She dashed towards Gitaro and stabbed him in the leg. He yelped in pain as she got another knife and stabbed it in his other leg. Gitaro fell to his knees, but he ripped the knifes out of his flesh. The blood flew up and hit the dirt ground. He threw the knifes towards Chasity, but she evaded them. Gitaro sprinted while she was distracted and started throwing punches with his four arms. Chasity dodged three of the punches, but was hit by the rest. He then grabbed her and hit her against the ground. A dust cloud appeared in the arena by the slam.

"Gitaro wins!" Raiden (Rayden) announced. "Prepare for round three!" Chasity got up, as her garments were torn and bloody. Her jugs were almost popping out of her outfit, as Jason's eyes would pop out too. Amber grabbed her video camera and filmed it (You all will find out later!).

"Round three _**FIGHT**_!" Raiden (Rayden) exclaimed. Chasity tried to kick up at Gitaro, but simply fainted. She couldn't battle anymore. Gitaro raised his fists as he won. While Gitaro was distracted, Chasity got up rapidly and sweeped him. He fell to the floor and Chasity did the splits and kicked Gitaro at the same time. He felt a bump on his head as he raged and screeched again. He then started to change the colors of his eyes. Chasity started to fall asleep from hypnosis. She collapsed to the floor and he grabbed Chasity by the hips and threw her into the air. She sailed up and gravity took her the other way. He extended his shoulders as she hit them, hearing a large snap sound. Raiden (Rayden) saw enough and didn't want to see a combatant get killed. . . yet!

"Gitaro wins a fast round and takes the match!" Raiden (Rayden) announced. Gitaro now celebrated his victory as so did the others. They all went to the locker room and saw Jason sitting there.

"Dude, I was hysterically laughing that you were escorted out," Amber started the conversation.

"I know, I know, it was foolish," Jason responded.

"I have something for you."

"What is it?"

"It is a 'video' of Chasity"

"I want it, I want it!"

"Pay me!"

"Fine!" Jason gave Amber $50 dollars for the video and Jason took off to his room. After a few minutes, you could hear a 'woohoo' by Jason as the phrase 'thanks Amber' followed it. The warriors got ready for the next round of the tournament.

**So how was it? I bet all of you laughed unless you are heartless. Also ShadowForceSilver told me to do something about Jason and I needed the word count up a bit, so I put in Jason being taken away and the video that Amber recorded. Well, the next chapter will come up soon and please review, thanks! This is D3R3K I5 B345T, out!**


	5. Jason Bow vs Amber Blade

** Sorry about the really slow update, I never had access to my computer thanks to my mom. This is going good so far as this I am currently going to focus on. Also, there was a convenience that Amber and Jason both had brass knuckles as weapons, lol! Enjoy!**

**Current Tournament**

**Winner's Bracket**

**Paige Kunai vs. Gitaro (2****nd**** Round)**

**Jason Bow vs. Amber Blade (1****st**** Round)**

**Xue Liang vs. Amy (1****st**** Round)**

**Loser's Bracket**

**Dr. Nemi vs. Chasity**

**? vs. ?**

Chasity woke up by a noise outside her dorm. She got up from her bed and saw a light leading to the restroom. She saw Jason's door open so she sneaked inside almost silent. It was almost pitch-black darkness, but she could still see. Chasity went to the table by his bed and saw a bottle of steroids.

"Eh, kind of expected," Chasity responded. "No reason why he was so bulky." She looked about more and saw a picture of him and Jax. His father wasn't living and there was no picture of him, so this was all Jason had left. She finally gave up on looking around until she saw a nearby CD disc. Chasity walked up to it and put it in the tray of the computer. IT turned on and she saw the video of her. A door sounded closing and Chasity sharply turned around. It was Jason.

"What the. . ." Jason said.

"Hold on!" Chasity interrupted. "What is this CD doing in here?" Jason just stood still until the others woke up.

"Look, I didn't make it, remember?" Jason replied in question. "I was escorted out the arena!"

"Then who?"

"Amber did it!"

"That bitch!" Chasity's eyes fired up as Amber stood by the door of Jason's dorm.

"What's the commotion about?" Amber asked.

"You!" Chasity exclaimed, pointing at her. She jumped at her and started pulling her hair.

"Stop!" Amber grasped Chasity's neck and threw her back.

"Girl fight!" Jason exclaimed. Amber rolled her eyes as she continued to fight Chasity.

"What did I do anyways?" Amber shouted.

"Does a CD remind you of anything?" Chasity replied.

"Oh!" Amber stopped and got up. She looked at Jason, then Chasity, then back to Jason again. "Die!" Amber leaped at Jason as Raiden (Rayden) walked into the room.

"Save it for the tournament!" Raiden (Rayden) exclaimed. Amber didn't listen and started throwing punches at Jason. "Stop!" Chasity and Raiden (Rayden) pulled Amber off Jason and she calmed down.

"No, let me beat her up!" Jason responded. Dr. Nemi and Paige came into the dorm and pulled back Jason.

"I have never seen this much trouble in a tournament since Shao Kahn's last tournament!" Raiden (Rayden) scolded. "Get ready and head towards the arena!" Amber and Jason headed towards the arena and faced each other. The match was about to begin.

OC Stats

_Name: Jason Bow_

_Gender: Male_

_Realm Origin: Earthrealm_

_Moves: Right jab, left straight, left hook, right uppercut, right then left punch to the groin, right kidney punch, left kick to knee, head butt._

_Fatality: Takes out brass knuckles and starts punching the opponent repeatedly in the face, right before they die he uppercuts their head off then punches through their heart._

_Descendent: Nephew to Jax_

_Physical Attributes: 6'3, 241 lbs, extremely ripped (possible steroids but nothing confirmed), dark skinned, nose is crooked._

_Personality: Gets in extreme bouts of rage and is always looking to fight someone. Doesn't care much about other people and resents his uncle._

_Name: Amber Blade_

_Gender: Female_

_Realm Origin (only Earthrealm or Outworld): Earthrealm_

_Weapon; Brass Knuckles_

_Moves (Be 8 simple attacks such as low kick, head butt, etc.):_

_-High/Low kicks_

_-Roundhouse_

_-Numerous types of punches with her knuckles_

_-Sweep attack (sweeps her legs under her opponent and trips them up)_

_-Love kiss=== Blinds enemies, inherited attack from her mother_

_- Flippin' Frenzy; Amber does a series of front flips towards her opponent, eventually grabbing them with her legs and throwing them over her shoulder._

_- Spin Star; When she is facing away from her opponent, she spins in a complete U-turn so that she is facing them. As she is spinning, her outer-fist (with it's knuckles lol) gains momentum and she punches them in the face/throat/rib cage/stomach. _

_- Leg Up; Amber punches her opponent in the stomach/liver with her brass knuckles, and while they are bent over, she ruthlessly knees them in the face, knocking them back onto their back._

_Fatality (DESCRIBE IN FULL DETAIL!):_

_-Heart on my head; Amber approaches the victim and in one clean uppercut, power added by the brass knuckles (and the strangeness of MK biology lol), the head is severed from the body and sent sailing into the air from the impact. Amber, borrowing this technique from her father, then proceeds to rip her victim's heart out of their chest. She then high kick's the headless, heartless body away from her before the head comes landing beside her. Resting her foot on the head (like one does on a soccer ball), she hoists the heart high into the air._

_AMBER WINS! FATALITY!_

_Descendent of (any or no MK characters; can't have 2 or more MK ancestors): Daughter of Sonya Blade and Kano, primarily raised by her mother but joins the tournament under hearing the rumor of her father's presence there_

_Physical Attributes: Amber wears a black tank-top under a black leather vest (her mother's) and green cameo shorts along with black lace-up boots. She also has two leather straps fitted around her thighs that she attaches her knuckles too when not using them._

_She has light brown hair tied back in a messy plait and fierce chocolate colored eyes. Having had a bad run-in with unknown lesser members of the Black Dragon, she has three long knife scars that run along the right side of her chest and another scar along the left side of her face that runs along her hairline._

_She relies more on agility and intelligence than brawn to win her battles, so is virtually useless in strength without her knuckles._

_Personality: Amber is a strong-willed and fiery young woman, and is always quick to hold a grudge against someone who has done her wrong. She has the stubbornness of a mule and won't tolerate being spoken down to; this impulsiveness leads to a lot of unneeded fights._

_Regardless of this, she does not crave the kill and has a unique sense of right and wrong, believing firmly in her own moral values and arrogantly not accepting anything else._

"Round one, _**Fight**_!" Raiden (Rayden) exclaimed, starting the match. Amber started doing front flips towards Jason. She unleashed a final kick, but Jason evaded the kick so easily. She recovers from the motion sickness, but it was too late. He jabbed her in the chest. Amber bent forward as Jason grabbed her neck. He charged forward with his head and hit her's, executing a head butt. Amber flew backwards as Jason follows under her. He is ready for his uppercut, but misses as Amber, in mid-air, dodges and kicks him in the face. She ducks and sweep kicks him, making Jason fall face flat on the ground.

"Had enough?" Amber exclaimed.

"Nah, just getting started," Jason answered. He raises his knee into her face. She stumbles backwards as this match has been nothing but Jason. He charges Amber as she spun her leg. It went around 270 degrees and nailed Jason into the ear. While Jason flew in the air, Amber jumps up with incredible agility to unleash her brass knuckles on Jason's face. After the series of punches, Amber grabbed Jason's throat and threw him downwards.

"Amber wins!" Raiden (Rayden) announced. "Prepare for round two!" Amber wiped the blood off her face as Jason got up, struggling and swaying.

"Round two, _**Fight!"**_ Raiden (Rayden) exclaimed. Amber evaded Jason's first blow and got her brass knuckles ready. She nailed a punch right into Jason's neck. She twisted her fist, hearing a crack in Jason's neck. She grabbed his shoulders and flipped up as her groin faced Jason's head.

"Whoa!" Jason exclaimed. He opened his mouth, but Amber twisted her hip in just enough time to snap his neck. Another loud crack filled the air. She bent backwards and back flipped perfectly as Jason stumbled backwards and fell. She then bashed down Jason as he tried to get up. Raiden (Rayden) had a test for her to prove her grudges.

"Finish him!" Raiden (Rayden) exclaimed. Amber walked towards Jason, but stopped for a moment. "Now!" Amber continued to hesitate. "NOW!" Amber finally stopped herself.

"No!" Amber shouted. "I can't kill him!"

"Why not?" the thunder god roared.

"It's just that he is not worth killing for my anger! I just came here to see my father!" She started to cry and fell to her knees. Jason looked at her with a smile.

"Thanks. . ." He said, trailing his sentence off.

"Your. . . . . wel. . . come," she answered. She never thought she would say that.

**So how was it? Was it heart-breaking?I bet it was, it was just to test Amber to see how Kano and Sonya raised her. Please R&R and a next update will come soon! This is D3R3K I5 B345T, out!**


	6. Xue Liang vs Amy

**This is Ch. 6 of Mortal Kombat OC Tournament! This one will be a little shorter than usual because I didn't have much to write. I kind of rushed into this one so I can prepare for one of the greatest chapters, which will be after this one. Don't expect this one to be as good as the others. Enjoy!**

**Current Tournament**

**Winner's Bracket**

**Paige Kunai vs. Gitaro**

**Amber Blade vs. ?**

**Loser's Bracket**

**Dr. Nemi vs. Chasity**

**Jason Bow vs. ?**

Amy woke up in her dorm, ready to go on in the tournament. She grabbed her yo-yos sitting on her nightstand as they released blades, tasting past enemies' blood. She fixed her hair and put her veil over it.

Xue Liang, a character that has been quiet over the past three matches, finally was excited for her first match. She remained silent as her arms froze and her hair turned blue. She put on her Lin Kuei assassin outfit and was ready for combat.

A bell rang to awake the kombatants. They were summoned to the lobby as Raiden (Rayden) recognized Amy and Xue Liang and sent them to the arena.

"Boy, will this match suck?" Jason exclaimed.

"Why so?" Raiden (Rayden) questioned.

"You have two of the weakest kombatants of the tournament."

"Actually, I think it will be the best, as it will be the longest." Jason rolled his eyes as Amber spoke up.

"It may be the best as you got two well unknown people that have unpredictable powers!" Amber explained. The whole room was quiet as they had no idea what Amber had said.

"Huh?" Jason stuttered as he cocked his head to the left. Amber rolled her eyes as Raiden (Rayden) spoke again. He put a microphone on.

OC Stats

Name:Xue Liang.

Gender:Female

Realm:Earthrealm

Moves:dive kick,jumps into ear while spinning and sending three kicks,sends a high a kick while flipping backwards,freezes the lower half of the opponent's body,blinds the opponent with vapor,spins while sending mid punches

Fatality:Places both handa on his shoulders freezing him from the inside out,then performs a cartwheel brakung him.

Physical attributes:Sky blue hair, eyes,white skin,heart shaped wears clothes similar to those of Frost' is 16 years old.

Descendant from:Daughter of Sub-Zero and Luna.

Personality:She is smart,childish,hard trainer,kind yet stubborn.

Name:Amy

Code name:Black Wido

Gender:Female

Origin:Outworld

Weapon:Spiked yo-yo s

Moves:Double cartwheels,hits her opponent multiple times with yo-yos,slips the opponents with her yo-yos,double low kicks,back flips through the opponent,middle kick/high punch/middle punch/back flips, double elbow hits,spins then reappear in midair landing three kicks while landing,lands three kicks on the opponent's chest.

Fatality:She approach the dizzy opponent and slowly kisses him(bites incase it is a she) causing to scream in pain while poison is injected in all his body and paralizing him and falls on the approach slowly and stabs his heart with her high heels.

Descendant of:Can't remember,trained by Quan Chi and Shang Sung

Looks:Wears black veil,purple blouse with a pic. Of a black wido on it,high heals boots(one is purple,other is black),black shorts,long black,purplish has long black her that is out the veil,grey eyes that turns red in fights,hidden fangs,red lips.

Personality:She is normal(not evil),vicious in fights,mean,cold-hearted,stubborn,never smiles,might be kind at rare cases.

"Round one, _**FIGHT**_!" Raiden (Rayden) exclaimed. Xue leaped towards Amy and she froze Amy's legs. She formed a fist and punched Amy in the face. The ice broke, but Xue uppercutted Amy under the chin and into the air. Amy recovered as soon as she hit the ground and sprinted towards Xue. She threw a yo-yo and it tripped Xue. Amy jumped into the air and sent a yo-yo at Xue's neck. The blades spun around and tasted Xue's blood. She then sent yo-yos and the strings circled around Xue's neck. Amy yanked the strings as Xue choked and fell to her knees. She froze the stings and shattered them. Xue grasped her neck as the feeling on her neck was relieved. She charged Amy, but she was prepared. Amy pulled out her high heel and stabbed Xue in the chest with it. Blood leaked from Xue's chest and she fell.

"Amy wins!" Raiden (Rayden) exclaimed. "Prepare for round two!" Xue felt the sharp pain in her chest as Amy dusted herself off. "Round two, _**FIGHT**_!"

Amy attacked first this time and was successful. She cart wheeled and kicked Xue in the face twice. She hit the ground on her back and bounced up by her momentum. Amy raised her leg and slammed it down on Xue's chest in the opposite direction. She fell unconscious as Amy set up to do her brutality.

Amy grabbed Xue's neck and threw her up into the air as she prepared her sharp yo-yos. She gave them a whirl as they wrapped around Xue's ankles. She pulled her arms in opposite directions as Xue's legs were twisted. Xue screamed in pain as she fell to the ground. Amy launched her foot towards Xue's face and made solid contact. Xue's skull cracked as she slid backwards on her chest. Xue got up, but was really hesitating from the brutality. She has never experienced so much pain. She struggled to get up as Amy pulled the high heel off her foot and threw it. It sailed towards Xue and it stabbed her in the leg. Xue was outraged and summoned ice shards. The shards chased Amy, but failed to hit their target. Amy, to end the fight, sends a yo-yo to spin around Xue's waist and she pulled the string. It sent Xue towards Amy like Scorpion's kunai. She stuck her foot out as Xue was impaled by Amy's other high heel.

"Amy wins!" Raiden (Rayden) announced. Xue was put on a stretcher from all her wounds and was sent to the nearest hospital as Amy raised her arms up as if she won the tournament.

**Well, that's the end of this short chapter as the next will be estimated around 2k to 5k words (still undecided of a pinpoint range). It will continue on to a rough estimate of 20 chapters so I got an awful lot to type. I will update soon! This is D3R3K I5 B345T, out!**


End file.
